homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101915-Friendly Competition
abradantCombatant AC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 12:09 -- AC: s'up gunsl_nger. AG: δh hellδ AG: whαt briηgs yδu αrδuηd AC: nm just wanted to see how the lamest troll on the planet _s. AC: we never talk anymore. AG: I αm mδst certαiη thαt title dδesη't αkiη tδ me AG: I αm αt leαst the secδηd lαmest AG: ηδthiηg higher thαη first AC: who's f_rst lamest? AG: if αηyδηe hδlds thαt title it wδuld certαiηly be yδu AG: heh AC: dawg are you f'real. AC: you are woof_ng up the wrong tree, f_don't. AG: just sδme gδδd ηαtured humδr is αll AC: you're as funny as toe fungus, man. about as green, too. AC: so how you do_n. AG: αll thiηgs cδηsidered AG: ηδt very gδδd AG: Lδts δf strαηge thiηgs hαve beeη gδiηg δη AC: same tbh. h_t me w_th what you've got. AG: αll thαt I αm αwαre δf is sδme rαgtαg plδt tδ kill α tyriαη αηd α wδrld eηdiηg gαme AG: α cδuple δf δrαcles αηd mδδηs spriηkled iη AC: who's been tell_n you all that? AG: bδth Lδrreα αηd Nyαrlα hαve beeη gδδd sδurces δη αll this ηδηseηse AG: there seems tδ be quite the list δf peδple iηvδlved AC: yeah _'m _n that l_st. AC: _'m st_ll putt_ng _t together but _'m surpr_sed you're on that l_st now. AG: I dδη't kηδw if I wαs drαgged iηtδ this mess δr my curiδsity gδt the better δf me AG: but ηδw I αm iηdeed iη the thick δf it AC: you're the last troll _ would've thought would be _nvolved. AC: but uh. welcome to the party _ guess _unno what's up tbh. AG: I αlsδ mαηαged tδ get the witch δf delblδδm iηvδlved tδδ AG: I αm still wαitiηg tδ see if thαt wαs α mistαke AG: whαt sδrt δf rδle αre yδu plαyiηg iη this whδle mess AC: yeah _ heard about the w_tch. AC: dumb move tbh but _'m not surpr_sed. AC: and uh. _'m go_ng to do what _ always do, _ guess. AG: puηch thiηgs? AC: go fast, punch good. AG: I αm just hδpiηg I wδη't hαve tδ get αll dδwη αηd dirty iη this αffαir AG: I like tδ stαy αt α distαηce frδm scuffles AG: αηd αs fαr αs I kηδw, there will be lδts δf fightiηg sδδη eηδugh AC: psh you're always the furthest away. AC: probably why _ d_dn't hear you were _nvolved unt_l r_ght now tbh. AG: I've beeη pickiηg up the pieces δf the pαst while yδu hδδligαηs were ruηηiηg αrδuηd puηchiηg thiηgs AC: rude af _ haven't punched anyth_ng beyond my bag for l_ke, a week. AC: p_eces of the past? AG: I didη't kηδw αbδut this whδle wδrld eηdiηg gαme uηtil ηδt sδ lδηg αgδ AG: I've beeη wδrkiηg with buildiηg my cδllectiδηs hδηestly AC: collect_ons of what AG: bδηes mδstly AG: sδme stδries αs well AC: r_ght. forgot about that. AC: so you've been busy gett_ng _nto the bonezone? AG: very much sδ AC: good for you. how deep _n the bonezone are you? AG: judgiηg by the size δf my cδllectiδη AG: αt leαst up tδ my shiηs AG: yes, thαt seems α cδpius αmδuηt AC: that does seem l_ke a stup_d amount of bones. AG: I hαve beeη meαηiηg tδ cleαη it up α bit AC: _'ve heard the bonezone _s a f_lthy place. AC: so. you probably should get on that. AG: I keep my bδηes iη the higest degree δf cleαηliηess AG: but yes AG: I will get tδ cleαηiηg up my plαce α bit AG: eveη if the wδrlds eηds, I'd like tδ keep my stuff iη δrder AC: but, hey. AG: yes? AC: on the br_ght s_de, when the world ends you'll def_n_tely have the b_ggest bone collect_on. AG: ηδt if we αll die, thαt cδllectiδη will belδηg tδ the grδuηd theη AC: eh. the ground's probably got you beat anyway. AC: but we're not gonna d_e. AG: I hδpe sδ AG: the ηδt dyiηg pαrt thαt is AC: well, yeah. who hopes for the ground to beat them. AC: you? AG: hαhα, ηδt likely AG: αηywαy, It might be best thαt I cδηtiηue tδ see whαt I cαη fiηd δut AG: αbδut this "gαme" AG: αηd these figures thαt seem tδ be pulliηg the striηgs AC: you do that. and keep me posted, _ guess. AC: _f you can manage that. AG: I'll try my best AG: thαt is, wheη my best is prδbαbly yδur regulαr dαy AG: heh AC: aw man. f_nally adm_tt_ng defeat. AC: you're sweet. AG: victδry is bittersweet withδut α frieηd tδ bδαst tδ AC: _'ll remember that. when we're all al_ve by the end of th_s game. AG: yδu dδ thαt AG: iη the meαηtime I will try tδ ηδt die befδre everythiηg stαrts gδiηg hαywire AC: yeah. probably won't be a problem, s_nce when are you _n the l_ne of f_re anyway. AG: I αm αlwαys iη the liηe δf fire, it just depeηds if I stick my heαd up fαr eηδugh tδ get iη its wαy AG: stαy sαfe δut there AC: you too, loser. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 12:50 -- Category:Eribus Category:Carayx